


Medžioklė

by eraangel



Series: Ошибки наших сердец [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охота как терапия.<br/>* Medžioklė – лит. охота.</p><p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке 1.29 Ганнибал/Уилл. "Первая совместная охота".<br/>Пейринг вышел почти чисто дженовый. Как и сама охота, но я себе ее такой и представила, как только увидела заявку. У всех свои кинки. Мой – это сложный ритуал под названием «охота».<br/>Предупреждаю сразу: ПРОВЕРЕНО! Человечинки нет!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medžioklė

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является второй частью цикла "Ошибки наших сердец" и вторым приквелом к одноименному основному рассказу "Ошибки наших сердец".  
> Цикл был написан летом 2013 года после окончания первого сезона сериала.  
> 1 – «Возрождение зверя»;  
> 2 – «Medžioklė»  
> 3 – «Ошибки наших сердец»  
> 4 – «Заклание»  
> 5 – «Agnus Dei»

_Это примитивная жажда первобытных времен. Всё это – Дарвин. Охоться за плотью. Убей плоть. Ешь плоть._

(Х/ф «Авиатор»)

***

\- Я и не знал, что у тебя есть собака.

Уилл заглядывает в салон «бентли» за плечо Ганнибала. Оттуда на него смотрят два тёмных блестящих глаза.

\- Это Аудра, - говорит Ганнибал и кивает на соседнее сиденье. – Едем?

Он не переспрашивает Уилла, готов ли тот, не передумал ли. И Уилл благодарен ему за молчание, за понимание. Ганнибал сказал, что это может помочь, и Уилл предпочитает верить без лишних вопросов. Тем более он уже давно хотел попробовать, и теперь внезапное предложение Лектера его почти не удивило, а рациональная подоплека, которую Ганнибал всегда вкладывает в свои идеи, и вовсе стирает любые сомнения.

\- Смешная кличка.

Уилл залезает в машину и смотрит назад. Собака мелко дышит, принюхиваясь к новому запаху в салоне, следит за каждым движением Уилла, как будто просчитывает варианты.

\- Это литовское имя, означает «буря», - Ганнибал заводит двигатель и трогается с места. - Аудра – потомок последних литовских гончих, которые были на грани исчезновения в середине семидесятых. Мои родители были заводчиками, и наш питомник сделал свой вклад в сохранение породы. Я помню, в нашей псарне никогда не бывало меньше трех дюжин собак.

Уилл слушает эту необычную легенду из прошлого его друга, и ему на секунду кажется, что у Ганнибала даже усиливается акцент, когда он говорит о своей семье.

\- Я тут подумал… Ганнибал, а ведь я совершенно тебя не знаю. Чувствую себя очень странно. Это моя первая охота, и на нее я иду не с кем-то, а именно с человеком, которого не знаю. Совсем. Это даже забавно, - Уилл усмехается и расслабляется на удобном сиденье.

\- Чувствуешь, как играет в крови адреналин? Эту сложную и томительную необходимость доверить свою жизнь другому человеку и дикому животному? В таком деле, как охота, знания никогда не бывает достаточно. По большей степени, оно вторично. Главное – это доверие. Вверяя себя окружающей природе, ты обретаешь абсолютный контроль над природой внутренней.

Ганнибал говорит как всегда почти безэмоционально, но его слова разжигают внутри какой-то опасный, неизвестный ранее огонь.

\- Да. Очень крутое ощущение. Пока непонятное, но скорее приятное, чем нет. Ведь придется убивать осознанно, по своему желанию, не из инстинкта самозащиты или в целях уберечь ближнего. Тут всё наоборот. Я – главный. Я решаю, нажать на спусковой крючок или нет. И у меня есть выбор, но я выбираю действовать только из чувства азарта, из чувства голода, - Уилл облизывает пересохшие губы и продолжает. – Очень эгоистичная причина, ты не считаешь? Вот черт, - шипит Уилл и ерзает на месте, - сам себе удивляюсь, но мне не терпится попробовать.

Слава Богу, он не замечает дикого блеска в глазах Ганнибала, иначе у него могли бы закрасться подозрения, кто же на самом деле в грядущем лове будет охотником, и кто – добычей.

Ганнибал рассказывает какие-то технические детали завтрашнего предприятия, даёт предупреждения и советы.

\- Уилл, самое главное – если у тебя возникнут вопросы или любые сомнения, ты должен сразу их озвучить. Договорились?

\- Договорились, - Уилл чувствует, как едва различимо переменились эмоции Ганнибала, будто только теперь он вообще сумел вычленить именно их – из того безудержного потока чувств, который сейчас проносится за пределами автомобиля. Теперь в Лектере появилось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее тревогу и гордость, и Уилл чувствует себя чрезвычайно польщенным, - Так ты, выходит, с детства охотой занимаешься?

\- Я бы сказал, с младенчества, - усмехается Ганнибал. - Моя мать на последних сроках беременности все еще умело пускала лошадь в галоп и на скаку стреляла из карабина по лисам.

Уилл удивленно расширяет глаза и всматривается в профиль Ганнибала. Тот смотрит на дорогу, не отвлекаясь, и только тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз выдают его прекрасное настроение.

\- Впитал с молоком матери… – задумчиво тянет Уилл.

\- Буквально.

Ганнибал склоняет голову на бок и тихо фыркает. Он смотрит вперед, и на секунду Уиллу кажется, что в этот миг Ганнибал возвращается в прошлое, в другую страну, к другим людям. На лице Лектера меланхоличное счастье внезапно сменяется резкой болью, и Уилл вздрагивает, не понимая, что произошло и откуда вдруг взялось это ощущение в груди – скользкое, тошнотворное отчаянье. Но в следующий момент все снова как обычно. Ганнибал спокоен и бесстрастен, он больше не вспоминает.

Уилл предпочитает не задумываться о том, что у Ганнибала тоже есть «прошлое», потому что не хочет даже представлять себе, какое прошлое могло превратить человека в того, кто сейчас сидит за рулём слева. На самом деле Уилл всегда отдавал себе отчет в том, что у Ганнибала могут быть секреты. Лектер был слишком безукоризненным, чтобы полагать обратное, слишком удивительным, слишком… идеальным.

\- Мы поедем в поле на «бентли»? – спрашивает Уилл, глупо усмехаясь, чтобы разбить затянувшееся молчание.

\- Нет, что ты. Для этого у меня есть более удобный транспорт. К тому же, нам нужно будет переодеться. Все же костюм-тройка – не самый подходящий для охоты выбор.

\- Обо мне такого не скажешь, - смеется Уилл, замечая, как расслабляется Ганнибал, и следом расслабляется тоже. Он разводит руки в стороны, оглядывая свою старую застиранную одежду. – Мной можно полы вытирать – не жалко.

\- И, тем не менее, ты переоденешься. Не думаю, что у меня найдется подходящий для тебя размер, так что для начала мы заедем в магазин.

Уилл не очень обрадован известием о предстоящем шопинге, пусть и таком специфическом, поэтому предпочитает на время сменить тему.

\- Почему я раньше не видел в твоём доме собаки?

\- Потому что она живет в другом месте, - отвечает Ганнибал.

\- Это странно, - тянет Уилл и снова оглядывается. Пёс смотрит на него всё тем же немигающим взглядом и сидит в той же позе, как и когда они отъезжали от дома Уилла.

\- Тебе только так кажется. На самом деле, литовские гончие – собаки очень энергичные. Им нужно много свободы, больше простора для развития и тренировок. Поэтому Аудра живет в псарне Кэтчпри на Медоусайд Роуд. Собаки этой породы отличаются особенной преданностью, так что, даже регулярно проводя несколько недель вдали от меня, Аудра не теряет своей привязанности и любви. Если бы она жила в моём доме, я не смог бы уделять ей того количества внимания, которого она заслуживает. В Кэтчпри ей лучше. Там она с другими собаками. Заводчики предоставляют ей должный уход. Всё хорошо. Думаю, Аудра сейчас намного счастливее нас. Во всём.

Ганнибал усмехается и паркуется у охотничьего магазина.

\- Конечно, я пойду с тобой, - говорит он в ответ на жалобный взгляд Уилла. Не секрет, что для Грэма поход по магазинам – это нечто похуже, чем пытка раскаленной кочергой. – Но тебе всё равно рано или поздно придется привыкнуть делать это самостоятельно. Если, конечно, тебе понравится то, что произойдет завтра.

\- Лучше поздно, чем рано, - нервно посмеиваясь, бормочет Уилл. - Я всегда умел обходиться одним тихим днем в месяц в стоковом, когда можно особо не крутиться возле сваленных в кучу рубашек, а просто вытянуть первое попавшееся, расплатиться и поскорее убраться подальше от места, куда в любой момент могут нагрянуть… люди.

\- Покупка снаряжения для охоты, выбор оружия, защитной одежды и обуви – это не обычный поход по магазинам, и уж тем более не визит в секонд-хенд. Идем, Уилл, - говорит Лектер, качая головой.

Он вылезает из машины и выпускает с заднего сиденья собаку, берет ее на поводок и идет к дверям магазина. Уилл плетется следом, глядя себе под ноги.

\- Впредь относись к этому, как к походу на рыбалку. Перед тобой пруд, спиннинг и банка с опарышами. Всё, что от тебя требуется – это терпение и аккуратность.

Они очень быстро выбирают для Уилла подходящий костюм защитной расцветки, теплый, но достаточно легкий, чтобы одновременно чувствовать себя комфортно холодным утром посреди поля по колено в мокрой от росы траве и не изнывать от жары, когда солнце поднимется в зенит. Ганнибал платит за покупки, осаждая Уилла непоколебимым «это ведь я тебя пригласил». Кроме того, он покупает новый электрический ошейник для Аудры, а Уилл думает, что когда-нибудь придет его очередь делать Ганнибалу подарки. Грэм с нетерпением ждет этого дня и надеется, что он наступит уже завтра.

Когда они добираются до дома Ганнибала, луна уже захватывает небо и светит серебром в окна. Через восемь часов им нужно будет выезжать. Ганнибал показывает Уиллу комнату, дает всё необходимое для душа и уходит заваривать чай.

Уилл сидит на бортике ванны и думает, что завтрашний день принесет ему что-то новое, что-то прекрасное. Его первая охота. В своих руках он будет держать чужую жизнь, а потом сам разложит ее на столе и будет наблюдать, как Ганнибал готовит одно из своих умопомрачительных блюд, которые глупый Уилл так и не научился вслух одаривать достойными комплиментами, лишь про себя наслаждаясь ароматом и безупречным вкусом. Они еще даже не приступили, но уже сейчас, заранее, ощущать себя добытчиком Уиллу кажется чем-то непередаваемым, просто превосходным.

Говорят, что во время лова у добычи и охотника синхронизируется сердцебиение, но на каждый толчок крови преследователя приходится ровно в три раза больше ударов сердца его жертвы. Уилл не знает этого наверняка, но верит, что так оно и бывает, что так будет и с ним.

Аудра проскальзывает в ванную комнату почти беззвучно, только тихое цоканье когтей о кафель выдает ее присутствие. Она крадется, затаив дыхание, смотрит на Уилла опасливо и хищно, как на непокорную дичь. Аудра утробно рычит, скаля зубы, и Уилл с накатившим безумным весельем думает, что еще секунда – и завтра утром уже некому будет надевать обновки. Но в следующую секунду раздается спокойный уверенный голос:

\- Аудра, нет.

Приказной тон Ганнибала отражается от блестящих плиток на стенах, и собака будто выходит из транса, или наоборот погружается в него. Она тычется носом в платок, зажатый в ладони Ганнибала, и её морда становится дружелюбной. Горячо дыша, она вываливает язык, хвост вертится, как заведенный. Аудра подскакивает к Уиллу, с шумом вдыхая его запах, и он все еще на секунду сомневается в сохранности своей жизни, но собака всего лишь облизывает его руки, легко царапает джинсы когтями, пытаясь дотянуться языком до небритых щек.

\- Она больше не?..

\- Нет, - отрезает Ганнибал, перебивая Уилла на полуслове, и выходит из ванной.

«Странно. Странно, странно, странно», - думает Уилл, ероша черный загривок собаки.

Он всегда думал, что охота – слишком экзотичное мастерство. Все эти ружья, гончие европейских пород, дух погони и азарт. Опасно, почти на грани, много разума и много чувств – одновременно. Совсем не похоже на рыбалку и что бы то ни было вообще. Определенно.

Они пьют чай и идут по своим комнатам. Будильник заведен на четыре утра. Еще какое-то время Уилл слышит за дверью всё то же горячее дыхание, будто недоверчивый пёс решил убедиться, что его хозяину ничто не угрожает. Потом раздается затихающий цокот когтей и щелчок двери на другой стороне коридора – Ганнибал впустил зверя в свою обитель.

Едва Уилл смыкает веки, пространство вокруг взрывается мерзким воплем будильника, на смену которому приходит пронзительный собачий лай. Он не заметил, как прошла ночь. Почему-то в этот раз не было снов и привычного липкого жара. Спать в новом месте оказалось... приятно. Наверное, это оттого, что новое место - дом его друга и единственного человека, который понимает. Здесь спокойно, потому что демоны боятся силы. У Ганнибала этой силы - хоть отбавляй, поэтому сюда демоны прийти не посмеют.

Уилл выбирается из постели и плетется в ванную, совершает утренние ритуалы, все еще находясь в полудреме. Из этого состояния его вырывает стук в дверь и голос по ту сторону:

\- Уилл, пора вставать. Пятнадцать минут на кофе – и выезжаем. Добыча не ждёт.

Тихий удаляющийся смех заставляет Уилла проникнуться азартом – целиком и сразу, будто удар током, и все рецепторы обостряются, волоски на теле встают дыбом, а сердце удивительным образом замедляется, чтобы даже этим тихим стуком не выдать охотника.

Уилл одевается в купленный вчера костюм. Себе он кажется нелепым и слишком маленьким в этой огромной охотничьей куртке. Когда Уилл выходит в кухню, Ганнибал оглядывает его и довольно улыбается.

\- Пожалуй, из тебя выйдет приличный следопыт.

Уилл смеется, и его смех подхватывает Аудра. Она заливается счастливым лаем и крутится у их ног, предвкушая долгожданную охоту. Всем известно, что Уилл и так неплохой следопыт, вот только выслеживает он не дичь, а людей. Но шутка Ганнибала ему нравится. Они выпивают кофе и загружаются в лёгкий джип.

За день десяток полей исхожено вдоль и поперек. Еще больше – изъезжено с карабином наперевес. Уилл всегда был метким стрелком, но охотничье ружье – не глок и не браунинг, а фазан, взмывающий в воздух со скоростью в тридцать километров в час, совсем не похож на неподвижную мишень в тире. Наблюдать за Ганнибалом, пожалуй, доставляет Уиллу самое большое удовольствие – как он крадется сквозь заросли бурьяна, пристально следя за поведением собаки, как вскидывает ствол и несколько мгновений провожает птицу, глядя сквозь прицел, в конце концов, нажимая на спусковой крючок и попадая точно в цель; как он резко жмет на педаль тормоза или внезапно просит Уилла подержать руль, а сам прицеливается и стреляет прямо так, на ходу, даже не выходя из джипа.

Как только раздается выстрел, Аудра сама бросается вперед и бежит туда, куда, едва взлетев, падает очередная добыча. И когда ближе к вечеру они оказываются в лесу, где Грэму удается подстрелить молодого кабана, склонившись над еще теплым телом, слушая запыхавшееся дыхание скачущей вокруг гончей, глядя в глаза Ганнибалу, сидящему напротив, Уилл так счастлив, так горд и счастлив. Ганнибал говорит, что лучше свежевать тушу дома. Так будет удобней – подвесить за копыта, аккуратно срезать кожу, чтобы не повредить волокнистое мясо. Ганнибал обещает показать, научить. Уиллу нравится охота, потому что рядом он, потому что охота нравится Ганнибалу. У Уилла захватывает дух, он впитывает тонкое чувство возбуждения Лектера и пускает его по своим нервам, наслаждаясь каждой вспышкой под сердцем.

Когда они едут в машине домой, Уилл сидит за рулём. Ганнибал сидит рядом и ощипывает маленьких перепелок, бросая перья под ноги. Потоки воздуха выметают пух наружу и рассеивают по полю. Самых поврежденных, разорванных дробью птиц Ганнибал отдаёт Аудре в качестве вознаграждения, и та вгрызается в мягкую теплую плоть, легко смалывая мелкие косточки зубами, как сухой корм. Его пальцы блестят от жира, мелкие перышки забились под всегда безупречные ногти. Это кажется сейчас особенно правильным и прекрасным – когда идеальный Ганнибал становится немного ближе, и можно без каких бы то ни было сомнений убеждаться, что он настоящий, живой и самый обычный, что он – не мираж, не галлюцинация воспаленного сознания Уилла. Ловкие пальцы, животный сок, стекающий по ним, запекшаяся кровь добычи – всё это взаправду, здесь и теперь, и Уилл – именно и только Уилл, а не его многочисленные монстры, - к этому причастен.

Они все еще едут по полю, и машину безжалостно подбрасывает на каждой кочке. Уиллу нравится ехать вот так – дико, по-хулигански весело, украдкой поглядывая на Ганнибала. Ветер треплет волосы и кидает их в глаза, всегда идеально уложенные пряди Ганнибала теперь рассыпались по лбу и вискам, и ветер играет с ними, как ребенок. Когда джип делает особенно чувствительный скачок, Ганнибал тихо смеется и говорит:

\- Смотри вперед, Уилл. Или ты решил нарочно собрать все ямы?

\- Прости, - без сожаления отвечает Уилл, счастливо улыбается и давит на газ, выезжая на асфальтированную дорогу.

Лай Аудры звенит с заднего сиденья, когда она замечает в поле бегущего зайца.

Уилл думает о том, что сейчас он свободен как никогда прежде, будто бы теперь он наконец сможет справиться с любыми демонами и раз и навсегда понять, где своё, а где – чужое. И больше никто не сделает его жертвой своих кровавых безумств, никто и ничто, потому что отныне он охотник. Он наравне с другими, и теперь любому, кто пожелает посягнуть на душу Уилла Грэма, придется столкнуться с новой нерушимой преградой – его душа под защитой. Он научился защищаться. Ганнибал научил его. Чувство и понимание так пьянит и затягивает, и он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Не сейчас. Никогда.

Охота – это свобода. Свобода выбора, свобода жизни. Человек, вкусивший этой свободы, уже никогда ее не лишится. Становясь охотником, человек учится жить инстинктами, его ведет жажда и голод, его ведет страсть и желание жить. Ни одна клетка не справится с этим безудержным стремлением, и что бы ни случилось, они всегда будут свободны, как хищные звери, которыми движет только кровь в жилах и ветер, приносящий запах следующей жертвы.


End file.
